Newfound love
by Don 77
Summary: After the end of the War Kira is worried for his friend Miriallia, who is still deply upset from losing Tolle. So Cagalli goes to see if can help the poor girl out yet while the the two trip up and share a kiss. Wondering what its like to kiss a girl the two try it however both don't know this will lead to so much more than just a simple kiss Yuri don't like it don't read it.


A/N Well this is my first story on here and its well a Yuri with two of my favourite Gundam seed girls Cagalli and Miriallia as there are no stories with them so I thought what the heck, after all there are ones and I would like to thank EmperorDraco7 who gave me the idea of when to set this which is after the first war, since this is my first story and had a hard time and all anyway enjoy.

Newfound love

It had just been a few weeks since the Bloody Valentine war had ended, but it was not without its costs, as many had lost the lives and Orb was being repaired after the attack by the Earth Alliance and many were still recovering as well.

One such person was Flay Allster who had survived Rau killing which the young girl was now in a coma and she had a few scares as well, but this didn't stop Kira Yamato from coming to see her. He had been telling the red head girl stories on what was going on and whenever he did this Kira just held onto her hand.

Just as Kira had finished the story he was telling her Cagalli came into the room and looked at Kira and Flay as the blonde saw the many tubes that was in Flay and Cagalli saw a few burn marks that were on her body as well, and as much as she hated the girl even she felt sorry deep down over what had happened to her.

Cagalli just walked up to Kira as she placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Hi Kira, how's it going?" Cagalli said as Kira just looked back at his sister and smiled.

Kira just smiled as he stood up from where he was sitting and looked over to his sister which was still shocking to him. "I'm fine Cagalli just cheeking on how Flay's doing." He said as he and Cagalli looked back at the bed the red head was on.

Cagalli just looked at Flay then up to Kira and saw the look that he had on his face and could tell just how upset he was, and it wasn't just with Flay either. "Kira is everything alright?" The blonde asked with a frown on her face, after all she hate seeing her brother like this.

"Well sort off I'm just worried about Miriallia she hasn't left her place since we came back to Earth." Kira said as he remembered calling her and no one picking up most ofthe time that is. "Every time I try to call her she doesn't pick up, and when she does she says she's fine, but I can tell in her voice she's not." Kira said he never really trusted when she said that to him and knew full well that something was very wrong.

Cagalli just gave a frown at this and knew that Kira wanted to go and check on her but with what had been going on since coming back to Earth he just hadn't found the time. "Well how about I'll go and see how she's doing?" Cagalli asked as she gave a grin to her brother.

Kira just looked up and gave a smile. "Thanks Cagalli." He said with a smile.

* * *

Later that day Cagalli had reached Miriallia's home and knocked on her door and just stood there waiting for her to answer, and as the blonde lioness stood there she heard to door unlock, once the door was open Cagalli just looked at Mir and noticed that she had been crying, as her eyes were red from crying and Cagalli just wondered how long the girl had been crying like this. "Hi Miriallia I thought I'd come to see you." Cagalli began as she smiled a little.

"Oh hi Cagalli..." Miriallia said in a low voice, something that made Cagalli frown at.

"Hey can I come in so we can talk." Cagalli asked and she saw the girl just node her head a little as she let Cagalli into her home and as Cagalli stepped inside she saw that Miriallia was just in her pyjamas and hadn't got out of them.

Giving a sigh Cagalli just sat down on the bed, while Miriallia just sat on the floor at the edge of her bed as she held a photo oh of her and Tolle from before the war had taken him away, Cagalli just looked down at her and knew it was hard she. After all she had lost her father and Mir had lost her boyfriend, Cagalli just moved a little closer to her knowing that the girl needed just a little help Cagalli just wish she knew how. "So Ummmmm, Kira wanted to know why you haven't been picking up when he calls." Cagalli said looking down at the girl.

For a while Miriallia just stayed quiet for a while as she looked up at Cagalli with a sad look of loss and pain. "It nothing really it's just that I want to be alone right now, and I know Kira will just blame himself, and I don't want that lady Cagalli." Miriallia said as she heard Cagalli give a huff at this and crossed her arms over her chest. "Did I say something wrong?"

Cagalli just looked over at Miriallia and huffed. "Well you don't have to call me that we may have not gotten to know each other that well, but you don't have to do any of that bowing and so forth I always hated that anyway." Cagalli said as she gave a smile and looked down at Mir who just smiled a little and nodded her head.

"Alright then I will just call you Cagalli." Miriallia said as she smiled a little, this just made Cagalli smile knowing that talking to her was at least making her feel better which was a good start.

Cagalli then just stood up from the bed as Miriallia just watched a little from where she was sitting and wondered what Cagalli was going to do. "I know it's hard right now Miriallia we've both lost ones that we lost ones we loved." Cagalli began as Miriallia knew what Cagalli was talking about as Cagalli had lost her father even if it was not her birth father it was still someone who looked after her and raised her like she was his own.

"_I also lost my three friends as well." _Cagalli thought with a deep sadness at their deaths by the Earth Alliance, and ZAFT in Mayura's case.

"Well I just hope that this will never happen again." Miriallia said with a frown on her face hopping she was right. "There was too much death and too much we lost because of this pointless war." The young girl said as Cagalli just nodded at this as the blonde extended her hand to pick Miriallia off the ground.

Miriallia just smiled as she took Cagalli's hand as the later pulled her off the ground she had been sitting on, but as soon as this happened the two girls had lost their footing and both feel onto the bed.

Both their eyes widened in shock as the two felt their lips had meet each other, acting fast both pulled away from each other and looked away from each other as fast as they could. "Sorry." The two said as both their faces went little red with embracement over their kiss, even if it was just by accident.

For a while the two just stayed quiet, as they still couldn't look at each other after the kiss, they were just thankful there were in a room when it happened. _"Damn that was embarrassing."_ Cagalli thought to herself, knowing that Miriallia was thinking the same thing as well. _"But it was also a little nice."_

When that thought came to mind Cagalli just shook her head to get rid of it. _"What the hell I am thinking!" _She yelled in her head. _"I don't like girls at least I don't think so."_

The two girls just looked at each other after all they had to talk about this. "You know that wasn't half bad." Miriallia said before she went on as she saw the look Cagalli had on her face as it went a little red. "I mean, it's just I never kissed a girl before." Mir said as Cagalli nodded back at this.

"Yeah but it was just a short one." Cagalli added and wonder what a full on kiss would be like with a girl now as it was on her mind, true she had kissed a boy but know she wanted to know what kissing a girl would be like since the kiss she and Mir just has was only a quick peck. "I do wonder what a real kiss will be like I mean we just had a peck on the lips after all." Cagalli said as it was now Miriallia's turn to blush at what Cagalli had just suggested they should do.

Miriallia on the other hand was a little taken back by what she had heard Cagalli say as her face went red just from thinking about it herself. "What you mean we should do it again?" Miriallia asked her face going a little red.

Cagalli just nodded as she saw the girl smile a little. "I mean just so we know what it's like after all."

Without saying anything else both looked at each other, with their faces going just as red. "Man I can't believe we are doing this." Mir said as she looked over at the photo of Tolle and Cagalli soon saw a loan tear.

The blonde lioness knew she didn't want Miriallia to be upset, so Cagalli acted fast and as her mouth met Miriallia's for the second time, which made Miriallia's but slowly she began to kiss the blond back as her arms wrapped around Cagalli waste while Cagalli just did the same.

For the two it was still odd at first since this was nothing like either had done before, both knew that the kiss the felt was also different from kissing a boy as well. As it was much tenderer and gentle, then when the two had kissed boys, it was then that Miriallia felt Cagalli's tongue lick her lips wanting accuse to her mouth to which the brunette girl did as she felt Cagalli tongue enter her mouth and played with her own tongue.

After a while of kissing, both girls just pulled away from each other with a tiny strand of saliva that still connected the lips. All they could do was gasp for some much needed air while their faces were now even redder than they were before. "Wow, Cagalli that was..." Miriallia said as she stopped as she was unsure as what she should say.

Cagalli just gave a smile and a blush as she nodded. "Yeah I know it was odd, but in a way it was very nice." Cagalli said as she looked over at Miriallia with a smile on her face. As she moved closer to her, while Miriallia just nodded as she looked back at Cagalli.

Both girls just moved a little closer to each other once again and smiled at each other and before they knew it they were once again kissing each other… Something that surprise Mir to no end even though the two found themselves enjoying it and she was sure that Cagalli would feel the same way as both fell down onto the bed and continued to kiss each other.

* * *

As this was going on, Kira had fallen asleep at the hospital and was holding her hand this entire time, blaming himself for allowing it to happen had he simply not broken up with the red-haired girl back in Orb previously, if only he hadn't made that stupid mistake of his…. It seems he was silently in tears over the matter, much like when he failed to save her father George Allster when the Advance Fleet had been attacked in space.

"Kira?" he heard a female voice snapping him out from what seemed to be a rather peaceful slumber even though the voice sounded rather soft and as his eyes opened, he saw that Flay was awake despite the injuries she had sustained from her shuttle's destruction.

"Flay, is that…" he found himself unable to finish what he was going to say, hoping that he wasn't dreaming and pinched himself, seeing that he was indeed awake though it felt like an eternity since he stayed by her side as she was recovering while hoping that she wouldn't die from the wounds.

"Yeah, are you feeling okay?" asked Flay, as much as she wanted to be happy to see him again, she felt like she didn't deserve him at all and that what happened between them was something that she would rather not want to repeat at all.

He shook his head, tears slowly beginning to form in his eyes. "No, not really…" he answered with a sad expression, he wanted to show his happiness over Flay finally waking up after a long time but deep down, he felt it was his fault that she nearly died in space at Rau's hands. "I thought I had lost you forever, especially when I failed to save your shuttle in battle…"

Flay gave a slight smile and tried to sit up but found that should couldn't and fell back down into the bed that she was in with her breathing mask still on as her lungs were hurt as well. "Kira I'm sorry." She said as tears went down her eyes.

Kira seeing this just moved closer to her as he was still worried for her and held her hand, but was shocked when she pulled it away and looked away from him. "Flay listen I..." Kira began but he was cut off by Flay.

Kira was shocked by this and was going to talk when he was stopped once again by Flay as he could hear that she was crying. "Please just leave." She sobbed and Kira knew she must hate herself right now. "Why are you still here why?" She asked as Kira saw her heart rate was speeding up a little. "After all I did to you?" She asked not looking at him as she was unable to look at his face.

"I couldn't stay away, it was my fault that you ended up in this stay to begin with and that wouldn't have happened if I had just stayed to listen to what you wanted to say to me… " he told her, holding her hand even more despite what had happened between them, feeling like all he does is cause pain to everyone that he was trying to protect. "You might not have to worry; besides I might not be around for much longer anyway."

Birdy was standing by the bed and was listening to what the two were talking about, not knowing what Kira meant by what he had just said. "Maybe things would have been a lot better if I never existed, if I wasn't around maybe you'll have a better life and things will have had a better outcome…" he said, yet Flay realized what he was talking about which made her face him.

"Kira… are you actually thinking of…." She tried to finish what she was going to say, but couldn't, realizing that the brown-haired Coordinator was indeed planning on killing himself once he left the hospital.

Flay just grunted in pain as she used all her strengthen to get out of the bed and made her way to where Kira was going. "I need to stop him." Flay thought as she had already done too much to him already.

Yet once she had gotten out of her bed Flay grunted in pain and knew it was a mistake getting out of bed like this as she was still not healed yet. "I have to get to Kira." Once out of the bed she slowly made her way to the door and grunted in pain.

Flay just grunted once again as she left her room and followed Kira, she just wished that she was right on where he would be. After all this might be her only shot in stopping what she thought he was going to do. Yet it was hard for the red head and the pain that she was in, she had to stay near the walls just to make sure she didn't fall onto the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile Kira was already standing of the roof contemplating if he should jump so much was on his mind right now. "Maybe I should." He thought of all the people he couldn't save and or at least what he thought was his fault that they had died.

All Kira did was look over the edge of the building but just as he was about to take a step he heard a voice calling out to him. "Don't do it Kira!" It yelled and he just looked back to see it was Flay who was looking at him with a sad look in her eyes and he could tell that she was in pain from trying to find him. "Please don't jump." She said as tears came down her face.

Moving closer Flay got to the edge and just looked into his eyes. "Please Kira don't do it." She said weakly as her legs could no longer stand and she fell to the ground.

When Kira saw this he just got down from the edge and moved over to her making him very worried for her. "Flay!" he could only yelled as he got down on his knees and looked at her and he could tell that she was in pain.

Flay on the other hand just looked up at Kira and smiled, she was happy she had reached him in time and the pain she was in right now was worth it to know that Kira was still alive. "I'm glad I got to you in time Kira." She said as Kira saw she was now having trouble breathing.

Kira was still in slight shocked but knew that he had to take her back to her room and to tell the doctor. "Flay you shouldn't have done that." He said as he picked her up into him arms.

Flay on the other hand just looked up at him and just gave him a slight look. But she decided to leave it as Flay blushed a little at being in Kira's arms, something that Flay liked but felt deep down she didn't deserve but knew it was worth it if it meant stopping Kira from killing himself like he tried too.

* * *

Yet as this was going on back and Miriallia's home things got heated as both girls got more into it. Their hands wondered and Miriallia felt and cupped Cagalli's breast. They started to help take each other cloths off till they were down to only their panties as even their bras had been thrown off each other. Cagalli just moaned as she guided Miriallia's hands to start rubbing her stomach. She did help her current partner, as both had no experience with sex, especially with another woman. "Rub lightly Mir, get me nice and wet." Miriallia did as she was told, and Cagalli moaned all the while. They kissed nce again with a bit of tongue as Miriallia could feel her panties starting to get wet from the actions. "Mir, please suck on my tits." Cagalli rubbed herself and pulled on them.

Miriallia nodded at what Cagalli wanted as she started sucking them. _'They taste so good.'_ She thought as Cagalli guided a hand to her panties. Miriallia was then getting rid of the last article of clothing that Cagalli had on her. Miriallia just nodded as she gave a smile to Cagalli and as she began to pull on the white fabric that the blond had on.

However Miriallia wanted to go nice and slow as she rubbed Cagalli smooth legs kissing and licking them as she pulled the panties up Cagalli's legs and at one point Miriallia rubbed her hands on Cagalli's ass. Once the white panties that Cagalli had on her reached her feet Miriallia just thrown them to the ground no longer caring about them, as she looked at what she wanted.

"Hmm, yes please eat me out Mir I want to feel your tongue inside me." Cagalli said with a smirk on her face as Miriallia just pants a little as she looked down at Cagalli and smiled at the blonde she was now making love to.

Cagalli had her legs spread out for her and her hands were down by her pussy, spreading her lips for her. Miriallia was feeling more and more aroused as she lowered her head and took a long lick. Juices were already leaking out of Cagalli's pussy and Miriallia lapped them all up. _'She tastes so good and I want more.'_ She thought as she rubbed Cagalli with her finger.

Cagalli on the other hand just moaned at the attention Miriallia was giving to her right now. She moved her hands as Mir was holding her spread out by herself. One hand rubs through Miriallia's hair while the other rubbed her own clit.

Miriallia held Cagalli's lips open as she dug her tongue deeper and added a finger to her work. Cagalli was really leaking now and she was drinking all that she could. She felt Cagalli rub her hair and pulled her closer something Miriallia was enjoying. Miriallia then added another finger as she gave another thrust with her tongue harder.

Cagalli was close to the edge, she held Miriallia closer to her as she pants. "Mir sooo close. More, you're doing so well."

Miriallia heard her and could not help but feel a sense of pride that she made someone as sexy as Cagalli to react like that. Cagalli bucked her hips and panting heavily. "Mir, I'm cumming!" she screams in pleasure as she flooded all over Miriallia's face.

Miriallia felt the rush of Cagalli's love juices and started to drink everything she could. Her face was a mess, and a bunch was leaking on Cagalli's thighs and ass, but Miriallia loved the taste of those juices and wanted more. Once she was done she licked around trying to get everything clean of Cagalli's juices before she was pulled up to Cagalli's face and pulled into yet another heated kiss. Cum was shared as Cagalli's tongue dominated hers.

Miriallia was so into the kiss she did not notice that they shifted and she was now on her back. Cagalli broke the kiss, as a strand of saliva was now connecting them, before she licked her face and started to clean Miriallia up.

When she was done she smiled and shifted her hips so that their pussies were rubbing against each other. "You did very good Mir, now it is my turn to make you scream my name." and Cagalli started to buck her hips.

Miriallia saw Cagalli advance towards her, but could do nothing to stop it. She lay, spread-legged with her arms dangling past her head and off the bed. Miriallia could only barely lift her head as she saw the blond crawl almost stealthily on top of her. At this point, all her inhibitions had left her. She was only left with the healthy mixture of love and physical attraction, and both girls didn't care about what it meant she was. They could care less now. Whether or not they fancied men or women was of no consequence to the two girls now. Both Miriallia and Cagalli wanted this. They wanted only each other.

Cagalli eyed the gloriously splayed woman beneath her. She was so pretty, so cute, so perfect. And yet, as she had clearly just shown, she had sweet and devilish sides to her that made her both a tender lover and a ferocious companion in bed. She had a body to die for, and a personality that was so perkily adorable that she thought she could never become depressed again. _"And she won't."_ Cagalli thought with a smile on her face.

Cagalli slid herself along the still sweat-laden flesh of the girl beneath her, making Miriallia shiver at the touch her hot skin. Miriallia smelled so good, with scents of both her and Cagalli dancing about her nostrils. Cagalli then began kissing Miriallia way up from her belly, causing small whimpers to part the lips of the younger girl. Cagalli kept going up, passing onto her peaks and giving them a treat with her tongue. She slid from one tit to the next, dipping into her modest cleavage and ascending to its twin, only to repeat her actions from the last one.

Cagalli was being deliberately slow. Miriallia needed this new pace. Something that she agreed with, because she did not object to the treatment Cagalli was giving her, finally being re-energized with the ability to move muscles to react with something other than a moan, yelp or gasp. Cagalli finally left the terrain of Miriallia's breasts and kissed upwards to her right shoulder.

Miriallia was steadily regaining movement as she grew more and more excited about Cagalli's efforts. Her arms wrapped around Cagalli's back just in time for the blond to bring her supple lips to those equally soft ones belonging to Miriallia. The kiss was closed-mouthed at first, but Miriallia pulled Cagalli's body into her more forcefully. The deliberate skin contact, including the quartet of sensitive breasts which crushed into one another with their mutually yielding flesh which caused nerves to run wild through them both, caused the kiss to deepen immediately. Tongues were unleashed yet again, but this time it was not as intense a kiss as Miriallia had offered before. This one was long, slow, and gentle in nature. Their tongues didn't clash in a raucous battle as they did prior; rather it was like a slow dance. They touched, moved together, changed places, and even venues when one prodded the other into moving into the opposing mouth. Despite the passion involved, it was almost peaceful.

They repeated this kiss several times until something happened to inflame their desires. As they continued to caress one another and shift their bodies, Cagalli's hip grazed Miriallia's clit, sending a massive shockwave through the girl. Immediately, Miriallia acted on the new impulse, sending her hand to grip Cagalli's left ass cheek tightly and tried to force the movement again, all the while sending more passion and want into their already deep kiss. Whether or not by Miriallia's design, Cagalli's hip did slide across her little bundle of nerves once more and she cried out again, this time louder. And she only wanted more. She began rolling her own hips against Cagalli's, pressing upwards with every ounce of energy she could muster as she came out of her haze.

This time, it was Cagalli who shuddered and hissed in satisfaction as Miriallia's moist mound came into contact with hers. Miriallia choked back her own erotic moans, wanting to hear Cagalli's loving sounds from above her. She loved the fact that she was the one causing Cagalli to experience pleasure that was so novel to the both of them. Cagalli wasn't going to let up on Miriallia either though. While their motions were gentle and smooth, Cagalli pushed down just as eagerly to acquaint their flushed and dripping folds with one another. The sumptuous friction between the two began to heat the locked duo rapidly. Every once in a while, one of them would pull themselves forward or back enough to brush their sensitive clits together.

Cagalli reluctantly wrenched herself from Miriallia's powerful kisses and slid surreptitiously down her lover's body. Cagalli knew that she and Miriallia were meshing together perfectly, but wanted to give her more. Miriallia's head craned up and looked at the naughty smirk on Cagalli's lips. The blond wetted her lips and jutted her tongue out towards Miriallia's pearl-like button, flicking the wet muscle across that little nub that drove her wild. The feeling sent Miriallia reeling yet again, even more than the last due to the direct and purposeful application that Cagalli levied.

"More..." Miriallia pleaded gently.

"Are you sure? It makes the experience a lot shorter if I do," Cagalli cautioned teasingly.

Miriallia just groaned and finally pulled herself up from her lying position for the first time in at least ten minutes. She kept her legs spread directly before Cagalli and cupped her lover's cheeks as she tilted Cagalli's head up to look at her. Miriallia's beaming face was flushed with desire and hunger. She wore a small smile and answered the Orb leader gently, "Yes. It'll feel so good."

Cagalli's already wide smile grew yet again. She nodded. Miriallia put her hands to the back of Cagalli's head and guided her in, though Cagalli needed no help in seeing where to go. Cagalli began lapping at Miriallia's bundle of nerves and instantly, Miriallia began a series of pitched moans as she knew that Cagalli's head was now buried between her legs.

At this point, Cagalli was actually sucking on her clit and Miriallia had to try very hard not fall from the sheer pleasure of it. Since Miriallia's grip on Cagalli's head slackened, she used the leeway she now gained to move her head down slightly and she began to stimulate her in a new way. She licked around the inner folds of Miriallia's labia, taunting her with the prospect of entering, but just averting it every time. Miriallia on the other hand grew frustrated. "Please Cagalli just go inside already..." Miriallia begged.

Cagalli couldn't fight her on that. She, too, desperately wanted to taste Miriallia's insides. She thrust her tongue in and went to work eagerly. The first thing she noticed was the taste. It was not what she expected, All she knew was she wanted more. And she indulged herself much to the delight of the girl squirming above her. After all it was only fare since Miriallia did the same for her not so long ago.

"Cagalli... you're good... at this," Miriallia ground out with some trouble. As Cagalli eagerly worked inside Miriallia's tunnel, her nose periodically bumped Miriallia's clit, sending yet another unexpected shock through her system. The coordinator could already feel the heat building to a high pitch and the tightness in her lower-abdomen forming. Cagalli just kept at it, and Miriallia wasn't going to let her stop. "It's happening soon Cagalli..." Miriallia warned.

Cagalli took that as a signal to intensify her treatment, she pressed deeper, and swirled her tongue within the folds more brazenly. She intentionally pressed her nose into Miriallia's button. It was at this point that Cagalli discovered that she was eagerly pleasuring herself as she serviced Miriallia; her hands were apparently searching for a job and her own eager pussy offered it.

"Cagalli! I- I-," Miriallia tried to convey something, but it was completely lost to her wild body losing control. Miriallia's cries grew shriller as Cagalli lapped hungrily and dug her face deeper into her girlfriend's snatch. The Mir screeched out in bliss as she came forcefully, her hips bucking forward into Cagalli's delighted face, and her fluids freely flowing out to Cagalli waiting and eager tongue. She finally was able to pick out Miriallia's own taste as the Mir's abundant liquid overpowered Cagalli as she remained within her lover's canal. True to the girl from whom it came, her juices were so very sweet. Cagalli found it hard to stop lapping it up. She wanted it all. She knew she'd want more again in the future. By this point Miriallia had already collapsed back onto the mattress taking deep breaths of much needed air.

Cagalli just smiled down at the girl as she rubbed Miriallia's cheek and lightly kissed it. "That was amazing." Cagalli said shocked she liked what she had done with the brown hair girl, who just nodded at her as Miriallia sat on the bed.

The two girls just looked at each other as they just smiled at each other as Cagalli rubbed Mir's face with the back of her hand while Mir just did the same with her own hand on Cagalli's cheek. "Are you ready for more?" Cagalli asked as she looked at Mir as she nodded at the blonde.

Without saying anything else both girls moved so that their pussies were now touching the other and both Cagalli and Miriallia was enjoying the feel of their pussies rubbing together. She was panting and moaning as Cagalli bucked. _"Oh god this feels so good.'_ She thought as Cagalli started to rub her breasts and pulled them while Mir did the same for Cagalli. She even went in closer to suck on them once more.

Miriallia was still moaning, but Cagalli tried to shift the positions. It wasn't an uncomfortable position, but it took a bit of work as they got on their sides with their pussies touching. "Cagalli (Ahh) do you (Ohh) think that after this is (Huff) over that (Ohh) you and I could (Ah) go on a date?" Miriallia managed to ask just as she cummed.

"That hit the spot." Miriallia then positioned and cuddled next to Cagalli, as she was tired from sex.

"Um, yes." Cagalli turned her head and kissed Miriallia on the lips. "Of course you can go on a date with me!"

Miriallia seemed happy as she kissed Cagalli, getting ready for another potential round. Miriallia was shifted so she was on her back. Cagalli was in between her spread legs with their pussies against each other, their clits bumping into one another. Cagalli was bent over Miriallia with her large breast hanging over hers so as she shifted and buck her hips Cagalli's breast were rubbing Miriallia's. While all Miriallia could do was moan as their nipples rubbed together as their pussies bumped. Miriallia looked up at Cagalli and blushed at the loving look she was getting.

Cagalli looked down at her, while still moving her hips to keep Miriallia feeling good. Miriallia just moaned all Miriallia could do was pant as she soon reaches up and grabbed Cagalli's tits, playing with one and sucking on the other. Cagalli' couldn't help but moan as Miriallia plays with her and sucked on them. Soon their pussies were flooding and they were close to the edge, "Miriallia I am (Oooh) about to come."

Miriallia let go of the breast in her mouth, making it bounce, and cried out "Me too. (Moans) Cum with me Cagalli!"

They bucked harder before they cum together. They fell panting before Cagalli rolled over and shifted Miriallia so she was resting on her breasts. Miriallia panted and nuzzled closer as she drifted off to sleep as Cagalli stroke her hair. "Night Cagalli, love yea."

Cagalli smiled stroking Miriallia's hair as she drifted off too. "Night Mir, love you too." And they softly slept the rest of the night.

* * *

A/N well there you have it the end of the lemon I just hope you like my first ever fic as that is what it is. Please leave a review but no flames please if you don't like then no need to leave a flame.


End file.
